This vicious obsession
by cintyadyota
Summary: It's silly when one is trying to overcome temptation , it's always better to submit yourself to it . Isn't it ..? A tale of Richard and Kori ( one shot ) robxstar


**This vicious obsession**

 **Summary :** It's silly when one is trying to overcome temptation , it's always better to submit yourself to it . Isn't it ..? ( one shot ) [ Robxstar , Richxkori ] Rated T

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own teen titans or any character in the story . They belong to Warner Bros. and DC comics.

 **Like always it starts slow …very slow but takes its rapid form faster and faster. It is hauling me towards itself; my all efforts are powerless which leaves no room for try. It's not about a bag of tricks or misleading consequences but as simple as nature...attraction...this charisma of her which has no end.**

 **I can't escape this enticement around me I can't escape this passion in her eyes, this beauty in her smile, this seduction in her touch. I am made to relinquish in front of her and she is born to vanquish, for killing me with her every touch, for gashing me with her every kiss and for breaking me with every word she says. It seems so unwise to even think this can go so far...we can go so far but it has already. My anticipation that it will end soon never became true.**

 **She looks at me with concern, may be even hoping that I might not leave her today or just stay here longer. I just continued tying my shoelaces ignoring her and then looking for my other things in her room.**

" **I think I can help you doing that project, I studied about it last night." She suggested.**

" **No...You can't, you don't know anything in these studies. "I answered bitterly, for just making her leave me continuing to put things back into my bag.**

" **But I did study about your topic .It was not that difficult, I was able to understand it...I think if we can-"**

" **Who told you to do study or anything?...just stop it okay ..just stop it."I snapped irritatingly."I have my own life other than just you .So, just stop doing these things."**

" **What am I doing ?"She asked in a innocent way. This made me even more frustrated, she can't act like this squeaky clean, and we both know what she is upto.**

" **These ploys of yours merely for making me stay with you whole time."I raised voice in anger.**

 **She looked much hurt by these but that was the truth.**

" **Richard,I…. I….. …"She was mumbling some words then my sight moved toward a silver locket in her hand. I had never seen that locket on her before.**

" **You can never have me like you want. I told you that, but no .. you want this sucking relationship. You are just insatiable...you… "My words were lost in between when I saw tears forming in her eyes.**

 **I kept on looking at her, thinking that I might have spoken too much. She was now crying even more looking at the ground and wiping her tears with hands.**

 **I moved near her, taking that locket from her in my hand."Is it yours ? " I asked observing it.**

" **No..It belongs to mother….today was the day , she left us .I just don't like being alone on this day ."She sobbed in between. "I m sorry..I …I .. "after that she was not able to say anything and again started shedding tears looking away from me .**

 **Shit! I really didn't know how to handle this situation. It was fully unexpected with that I had already made things terrible with my words but what all was important for me that time was just to get out of there. Placing that silver locket on a nearby table, I faced her.**

" **I m sorry, Kor. I. ..I think.. "I was trying to make some words when I spotted the time on the watch and I was fucking late .**

" **I….I.. need to leave, bye" those were the only words that I was able to speak .I picked up my bag and went out closing the door.**

 **Walking downstairs, there was a frustration in me that why I came here .Every time I leave this place I make up mind not to visit her again , but again next day or other I found myself here. When I reached outside the building my phone rang. It was from Wally.**

" **hey Dick "**

" **hey ,What's up ?" I asked.**

" **Nothin, just wanna tell I won't able to come for meeting Mr. Abbott today .I think it's better we go on Sunday."**

 **Great, now even that meeting got cancelled. Destiny plans things for me like a bitch.**

" **It's okay then for me .Let's meet on Sunday, bye "I hung up the phone after that being infuriated.**

 **Once more thoughts surrounded me about leaving her alone or not. I turned around and looked at the window of her apartment, I thought of actually being a little decent and turn down my hard hearted devil for some time. I don't love her, so how I can pretend being solicitous about her but I know how it feels losing parents. I know at least that pain for sure.**

 **I again ran upstairs, opened the door and threw my bag on one of the armchair. Hastily I walked toward her room, seeing door opened and she sitting on the floor holding that locket crying her eyes out.**

 **When she looked up at me, I stared down at her watery green eyes feeling a bit guilty about what I just did. She stood up from the floor looking at me perplexedly.**

 **She maffled " Richard…Yo…..you.."**

 **Before she could speak much I walked close to her and muffled her voice with my lips on hers, placing my hands on both sides of her face. Kissing her a bit violently, it took her a little time to response because of shock but when she did nothing was better. Soon, her fingers were trailing in my hairs making kiss deeper and my hands were all over body.**

 **The kiss became more sensual and deep, eliciting moans from her and making me want her more. I didn't know whether that touch of lips, contact of skins or that lust for each other was sympathetic for her or not but the only way I know for helping her. I cannot sit and give my shoulder for her to cry , soothe her with all caring and loving words ,this is not how we are bonded.**

 **It's different, it's not love but a clash …a clash of two emotions pleasure and guilt. We are just desperate to win over each other not just for each other. I was never the guy for her, with all her innocence, tenderness and exuberance she needed someone less insensitive than me but she was still stuck to me , somewhere trying to break my walls and I won't let her do that.**

 **After awhile we spilt for air , just looking in each other eyes filled with only lust and desperation .I never ask question myself ' is it wrong or right to do this ?' when I m with her because that time only one thing is on my mind 'she wants me do this to her'. I never say loving words to her, usually I m even not gentle with her but she likes it this way and me too. Now when I see deep in her eyes I feel like they are screaming to me that I m slave to her, slave to this temptation.**

 **I again attached my lips with her for another session and picked her up, wrapping her legs around my hips .Skins crawling against each other and hands exploring every part of body. Closing the door with my foot, I took her toward bed for again starting what we just did few hours ago.**

 **I heard her murmuring "I love …you Richard..". I didn't answer because the truth was hurtful for her and a reality to me that I can't change.**

A/N : Sorry guys for any grammatical mistakes .Hope you guys like my writing ..plz review


End file.
